


"I dreamt about you last night."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages were part of The Fade when they slept. Their minds and spirits wandering where mortal men could not follow. Mortal men faced different demons when they slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I dreamt about you last night."

Nightmares had come to him young. They had stayed as he grew. As a man, he learnt to ignore them, wipe them away with a gasp of breath and hands clenched in sweaty sheets. Blood and gore. Death and silence. A horrible red light and a glittering knife he had seen so many times on the hip of a woman who had proven herself to be righteous. Always in the company of a glowing elf with a new set of chains.

A red ribbon and sad eyes. Chains and nightmares came in all shapes. A spirit of The Fade did not tire. Did not falter in its course. Did not love. Or mourn. Or dream.

Humans did. Elves did. Even Qunari. Only dwarves had been the Maker gifted ability to never dream. Oh, how he longed to stop dreaming. Anders helped. When the nightmares would come and prayer left his mouth but did not ease his soul. Anders was there, with magic and a smile too many years old for his face.

A Grey Warden. A mage. Abomination. Anders. Sweet Anders. He was the rightful king of Starkhaven and he knew that no matter how much he loved Anders, Anders would never be his husband. They wanted an heir.

His nightmare showed him a life he wanted, the life he could have. And what would happen to Anders. A crown of the sun and dead eyes. Dead and gone. No more nightmares. No more magic. No more Justice.

Fenris had confessed to him, once while drunk, that he been ripped from sleep with the same dream for Hawke. A crown of the sun and dead eyes. He had laughed bitterly and said, “I ran from one mage right into another. And gladly did I thrown my old shackles away, just to place the ones she gave me upon my soul. Silk and smiles, Sebastian. Mages who do not dabble in blood magic bind you to them another way.”

“I am not bound to Anders.”

“Yes you are. Just as I to Hawke. My mind dreads her passing. Dreads her leaving. And so, like the slave I am, I throw myself to her feet and pray that her light will always shine on me. The nightmares tell me truth, and dreams only wishful lies. Anders is your Hawke, and we both fear the worst for them, should their luck ever wane.”

Fenris was right.

But this night, it was not him who awoke with tears on his face. Anders clutched his mouth shut, hands thrown over his lips to muffle the noise. Sebastian drew him back down and tucked him under his chin. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down a boney spine and hummed old lullabies. Anders fell back into The Fade within moments. In the morning, Anders wouldn’t look at him. Sebastian waited.

“I dreamt about you last night.”

“I know.”

“Promise me something.”

“Anything I can do, love, I will. So long as it is in my power to do so.”

“Don’t throw your life away on me. I am a Grey Warden. A mage. Either Templar or Darkspawn will have him soon.”

“Then let me enjoy our time together.”

“We have no time.”

“The same can be said for Hawke and Fenris. Or Carver and Merrill.”

Anders only gave him a sad look, “It is. Fenris will die for her. But Hawke has lost too much in too little a span of time. She will die before him, and Fenris, I fear, will not last long after. Carver is a Templar, and Merrill a blood mage. They are doomed. So are we.”

“Then let me damned for loving you.”

“I can’t let you.”

“Even if you tell me to leave. Even if we end this. I will still love you.”

“Not always.”

“Always.”

“Just...go.”

Anders had been right though. After the end of Kirkwall, Sebastian didn’t love him anymore. The living can not truly love the dead; only their memory.


End file.
